Impossible is Nothing
by MayaT
Summary: Roxas siempre consigue lo que quiere. Aunque para ello tenga que atar a Axel a la cama o emborracharlo hasta el límite del coma etílico. PWP. Aviso: RokuAku.


_Lo siento, se me ocurrió y tuve que escribirlo. Si alguien quiere matarme, que me deje un review con su amenaza, gracias. 8D_

* * *

_Roxas siempre consigue lo que quiere. Aunque para ello tenga que atar a Axel a la cama o emborracharlo hasta el límite del coma etílico. _

_

* * *

_

Roxas quería. Y lo quería con todas las ganas de las que podía hacer acopio su cuerpo. Quería. Quería tanto que empezaba a convertirse en una pequeña obsesión, casi una necesidad. Porque cada vez se lo preguntaba más. Sólo quería comprobar por sí mismo cómo se sentía. No iba a hacer daño a nadie. No daño, precisamente. Al menos, no era lo que pretendía. Si luego a _alguien_ le iba el masoquismo, era otro tema.

Pero no. Axel nunca lo iba a dejar. Nunca. Axel no quería. Ya se lo había dicho muchas veces. "_Ni lo sueñes_"; "_Olvídalo_". Y eso sólo hacía que Roxas tuviese más ganas, de la misma forma que un niño quiere hacer siempre lo que le han prohibido. No, Axel no lo dejaría. No consciente, al menos.

Por eso, Roxas se encontraba en esa situación. Se repetía una y otra vez que lo hacía sólo para experimentar, que no estaba mal. A un nivel superior, incluso lo hacía por el avance de la ciencia. Aunque eso de la prohibición de experimentar con seres humanos no le acababa de entrar en la cabeza. Total, sólo eran los Derechos Humanos. Nada que otros no hubiesen roto antes. De todas formas, no era como si el sujeto sobre el que iba a experimentar, léase Axel, fuese a sufrir algún tipo de mal. Incluso lo iba a tener drogado, es decir, todo lo borracho que pudiese estar sin peligro para su salud, para evitar males mayores. Males como una posible venganza, aunque esa posibilidad no desaparecía del todo con la borrachera.

Además, a Axel le dolería más que Roxas experimentase con otros que que experimentase con él. No físicamente, pero el dolor psicológico también cuenta, ¿no?

En resumen, tendría que hacer un sacrificio por la ciencia. Nada que un ser humano no pudiese soportar. Además, pensó Roxas, hablamos de Axel. En un diccionario, al lado de la definición de fuerte, aparecía la foto de Axel. Vale, no. Si así fuese, Roxas recorrería todos los lugares del país donde pudiese haber diccionarios, es decir, muchos, buscaría la foto de Axel, arrancaría la hoja y se la comería. Aun a pesar de lo poco bien que sienta ingerir tinta. Pero Roxas haría el esfuerzo. Y también se comería a alguien si ese alguien intentase detenerlo. Esta vez, no literalmente, claro, que vale que la tinta no es saludable, pero la carne humana no tiene pinta de ser sabrosa. Parece dura y correosa. Además de que está prohibido. Y esa prohibición Roxas sí que la respeta. Siempre y cuando no se metan en lo que él hace en su cama a oscuras con Axel. Y no en su cama y no tan a oscuras, vamos. La cosa es que no se metan en lo que Axel le come a él ni en lo que él le come a Axel. Para eso no hay ninguna prohibición. Pero bueno, la cosa es que Roxas no es lo que se dice precisamente un chico poco celoso. De ahí todo lo de comer diccionarios. Y de ahí el resto.

La cosa es que ahora Roxas estaba en una situación algo escabrosa. Su plan era perfecto. Como buen científico, ya que lo que estaba haciendo era experimentar por el progreso científico, él era un científico; lo había repasado cientos de veces y no había encontrado ningún fallo. "_Emborrachar. Atar. Follar. Punto final." _Era perfecto. Nada podía salir mal partiendo de un plan tan bien pensado como ése. Quizás quedaba alguna duda respecto a la forma de trasladarlo a una cama, o al tipo de nudo que hacer para atarlo a ella. ¿Marinero? ¿Corredero? ¿Con tres lazos? O quizás también había algún problema con respecto a emborracharlo. Podría darse por afortunado si lo conseguía. El muy cabrón tenía demasiado aguante. Podía beber como un pozo sin fondo y daba igual. Igual el problema estaba en que todo lo que tomaba lo echaba y ni siquiera absorbía el alcohol. En ese caso, igual tenía que atarlo con una cuerda para impedir que fuese al baño. O algo así.

Dejó de pensar en eso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era emborracharlo y ya. Nada de atarle nada en zonas comprometidas. Que luego se le iba y acababa haciendo algo que no tenía nada que ver con el plan. Porque, como su plan era perfecto, tenía que seguirlo al detalle. Sin saltarse un solo punto. Porque era lo que tenía tener un plan perfecto. Y lo había pensado él, solo, así que podía darse por satisfecho. Un plan perfecto sólo viene de una mente igual. Vamos, una mente perfecta. Y si el plan había sido pensado por Roxas y era perfecto, por extensión, su prodigiosa mente era perfecta. No era algo que no supiese, pero siempre estaba bien confirmarlo.

Así que, Roxas y su cerebro perfecto se dedicaron a la tarea de escoger entre todas las botellas del estante del supermercado más alejado de su casa y al que sus padres nunca iban a comprar, no fuese a ser que lo reconociesen y luego se lo dijesen a sus padres y tuviese un (gran) problema; las que le parecieron mejores. Una por aquí, otra por allá. Seguro que combinaban a la perfección. Al menos, sus colores lo hacían. Y algo tendría que ver el sabor con el color.

Había decidido que iba a aprovechar que sus padres se habían ido de fin de semana a un balneario a unos tres mil kilómetros de allí para por fin realizar su fantasía. Quizá lo de tres mil kilómetros era un poco mucho, seguro; pero la cosa es que no podían volver en diez minutos. Y eso era lo que a Roxas le interesaba. Eso y la buena noche que tenía planeada. Nada que Axel se esperase, pero no todo sale siempre como a uno le gusta. Y eso Axel lo tendría que aprender por las malas. Por estar con Roxas-don-cerebro-perfecto. Si se tirase a alguien con un cerebro menos privilegiado, no tendría problemas de rebeliones ni de que le metiesen cosas por donde no debían. Que cargase con las consecuencias. Todo era su culpa, y el avance de la ciencia imparable. Así eran las cosas.

Felizmente, Roxas decidió que once botellas eran suficientes. Total, sólo iba a beber uno. Tendría que bastar.

Pasó por caja y pagó. Jodida mierda, lo cara que estaba la vida, y más en concreto, emborrachar a alguien. Pero seguro que era más caro emborracharlo en un bar, así que sin quejarse, agradeció a sus padres el tener dinero y enseñó su carnet para que lo dejasen salir. La muy lerda de la dependienta creía que era menor de edad. Ya tenía que ser imbécil para ir, siendo menor de edad, solo, a comprar once botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. Y encima, pagar sí que lo habían dejado pagar sin tener que enseñar nada. Montón de basura con aspecto humano.

Salió, maldiciendo a la dependienta por ser tan idiota y acordándose de su santa madre – lo mal que lo debió de pasar con una mocosa así – se acordó también de la suya propia. "_Roxas, no cojas el coche_". Y Roxas no cogió el coche. Y el viaje de vuelta con tanto peso le iba a costar la vida. Por buen hijo y degenerado. Pero no importaba. Ya se le pasarían todos los males.

Caminando, caminando, llegó a su casa. Como un idiota, había decidido que iba a comprar los ingredientes de su cena romántica, que de romántica iba a tener el nombre y nada más, en el supermercado de al lado de su casa, así que primero tenía que pasar por casa a dejar las botellas, no fuese a ser que lo viesen con la bolsa de otro supermercado y se cabreasen. O que viesen las botellas y se liase una buena. Que en ese supermercado sí que conocían a sus padres. Era lo que tenía ir cada día a comprar a él.

Después de haber escogido todos los ingredientes con esmero, los más caros, que solían ser los mejores, además, no era como si sus padres se hubiesen ido sin dejarle un buen aprovisionamiento de dinero, no señor; se acercó a la caja. La cajera, una señora muy simpática que lo conocía, le dio muchos puntos para quién-sabe-qué que Roxas guardó en un bolsillo con una preciosa sonrisa, pensando que ya tenía un regalo para cuando volviese su madre. Había merecido la pena el esfuerzo de ir a dos supermercados diferentes.

Con las compras hechas y los brazos a punto de caérsele del cuerpo por el cansancio, llegó hasta su casa y, después de abrir, tiró todo encima de la mesa. Lo extendió bien y se dispuso a cocinar. Cocinar. A muchas personas esa palabra les da miedo. Bueno, la palabra en sí no, más bien la acción que conlleva. Pero la cosa era que a Roxas no. Cocinar era como hacer experimentos. Y él era un científico nato, con su cerebro perfecto listo para la acción. Nada podía fallar. Y, aunque la cena no estuviese dentro del plan, Roxas tenía hambre. Y el muy desgraciado de Axel seguro que también. Y bueno, era una gran forma de atraerlo a su casa. Aunque era mejor la promesa de un Roxas desnudo y con ganas. En fin, todo se andaría.

Roxas se frotó las manos y sonrió, dispuesto a cocinar de una vez. Tampoco iba a hacer un menú digno del mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Ni tenía tiempo ni ganas. Más bien iba a ser una cena normal y corriente. Mezclar todo lo que había comprado en una olla y dejarlo reposar era una opción. Otra opción era buscar una receta de verdad y seguir las instrucciones hasta conseguir una comida decente y no un revoltijo de cosas. Pero era una opción demasiado cansada. Y había que seguir demasiados pasos. Y Roxas sólo seguía los pasos de su plan. Porque Roxas era un científico con todas las letras y ya se sabe que los científicos son un poco desastrosos como personas. Y Roxas no iba a ser la excepción. Así que nada de buena comida. Lo que saliese.

Finalmente, se decidió por hacer algo parecido a lo que había visto a su madre hacer en alguna de esas raras ocasiones en las que visitaba la cocina mientras su madre cocinaba. La cosa es que a Roxas le daba alergia acercarse a la cocina mientras su madre hacía la comida, así que apenas iba. Y así se ahorraba un montón de trabajo. "_Tráeme esto. Tráeme lo otro_"; "_Dale vueltas_"; "_No dejes que se te pegue_". Y cosas similares que hacían que su cerebro colapsase. Pero no de una forma literal. Porque el cerebro de Roxas era perfecto y nunca colapsaba. Simplemente prefería tomarse un descanso jugando a un videojuego o tocándose un pie. Roxas entendía a su cerebro, por eso le hacía caso y se tiraba en un sofá a tragarse lo que pusiesen en la tele, rascándose las partes que más le picasen en esos momentos. Porque Roxas tenía que cuidar de su magnífico cerebro.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, la cocina apenas olía a quemado, y tampoco había demasiado humo. Esto lo tomó Roxas como señales inequívocas de su victoria en la lucha contra la cena. Pero claro, no era algo que no se esperase ya. Y como había vencido, era obvio que la comida iba a estar buena. Era lógica aplastante. Así que no se preocupó más por eso. Para algo existían los microondas, así que no habría problema a la hora de calentarlo. Calentar la comida, claro, que para calentar a Axel ya conocía él otras maneras más eficaces. En las que más bien poco tenía que ver la comida, por cierto.

La cosa era que Roxas ahora tenía poco más que hacer. Había hecho la cena. La casa estaba limpia, o al menos la casa que iba a ver Axel. Su habitación estaba presentable, sin nada en el suelo que pudiese molestar a la hora de arrastrar a Axel hasta la cama. Todo estaba listo. Y su plan seguía su curso con normalidad. Aunque realmente tampoco lo había empezado. Pero eso era otro punto.

Así que, sin nada por hacer hasta la llegada de Axel, se metió en la ducha. Se lavó, relavó y requetelavó. Sería mejor que estuviese bien limpito. No quería causarle una mala impresión a Axel. Y ahora empezaba a parecerse a una adolescente en su primera cita.

Sonó el timbre cuando ya estaba tirado en un sofá cambiando canales buscando algo interesante. Que por cierto, no lo había. Se levantó, se colocó la camiseta que se le había quedado de cualquier manera y trató de quitarle algo de agua al pelo revolviéndolo con sus dedos. Aunque la mayor parte del agua se había quedado en el sofá, tampoco había problema.

El hecho de que apenas saboreasen la comida, a Roxas le importó más bien poco. Le dio un par de mordiscos, los suficientes para confirmar lo que ya sabía – que era comestible, y que además estaba buena – y luego se dedicó a la tarea de llevar a cabo su plan. Era el momento de comenzar con el primer paso. Emborrachar. Así que, dándole a Axel la razón como a los locos en todo lo que decía, fue a por algunas botellas. Al principio, Axel se extrañaba de que Roxas no estuviese bebiendo tanto como él. Pero luego, después de que se acabase la primera botella y a la segunda no le quedase demasiado para llegar al estado de la primera, Axel dejó de preguntar.

Roxas agradeció mentalmente a su cerebro por ser tan sumamente perfecto, porque Axel era jodidamente difícil de emborrachar, y haber comprado tantas botellas, aparte de algo sumamente caro, había sido todo un acierto. Porque ahora, algo achispadillo y abriendo la sexta botella, estaba hasta las narices del maldito aguante del pelirrojo. Hasta las narices, hasta la coronilla, hasta los pies y hasta todos los sitios donde uno puede estar. Le estaba costando la vida emborracharlo, y encima él también tenía que beber, para que pareciese menos sospechoso. Y, definitivamente, el aguante de Roxas era basura comparado con el de Axel. Mierda de plan. Y ya tenía que estar harto Roxas para meterse con el plan. Porque el plan era perfecto. Comprobado científicamente y proveniente de una mente perfecta. No, el plan no era un plan de mierda, todo había sido producto del alcohol en su organismo. El plan era la perfección planeada. Porque personificada no podía ser. Era un plan, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando Axel ya empezaba a decir cosas incoherentes y sin ningún tipo de sentido, Roxas creyó que era el momento. Paso número dos: atar. Y aquí venía uno de los puntos en los que el plan flaqueaba, que no fallaba. El transporte. Roxas sólo consiguió pensar en un camión de ovejas, con su mal olor, sus montones de ruedas y su volante con un conductor detrás. Le hubiese venido bien uno de esos. Pero claro, a saber dónde podía conseguirlo a esas horas. Y llamando a qué teléfono. Aunque Roxas dudaba que le fuesen a hacer caso. Estaba arrastrando la voz un poquito más de lo que las personas normales hacen, aunque un poquito menos de lo que lo hacen las borrachas. Además, pensándolo por décima vez, un camión de esos no entraba en su casa.

Consiguió echarse un brazo de Axel por los hombros, y con uno de los suyos rodeó su espalda. No era la posición más cómoda del mundo, aparte de que Axel le sacaba cabeza y media, pero tenía que valer. Total, del comedor a la habitación tampoco había tanto. Sólo unas cuantas decenas de pasos y ya estaría todo listo para el siguiente paso. El siguiente paso y el siguiente problemilla. No se había acordado de coger cuerdas. Ahora tendría que improvisar. Pero, como el cerebro de Roxas era maravilloso, no le costó demasiado hacerse con unos cuantos jerséis y camisetas de manga larga para hacerlas pasar por cuerdas. Eso sí, ya no había duda en cuanto a qué tipo de nudo usar. Un par de mangas no dejan demasiado a la imaginación en cuestión de nudos. Un par de nudos que no se soltasen y todo listo.

Siguiente punto. La mejor parte. Al menos la más placentera. Para Roxas por lo menos. Axel, de poco se iba a enterar con la cogorza que llevaba, cortesía de Roxas. Así que no había problema. Todo estaba listo para el experimento, y la ciencia esperaba con ansia la conclusión. Roxas no podía aplazarlo por más tiempo, y mucho menos fallar.

La parte mala era que estaba empezando a entrarle sueño. Y no sólo a él, porque Axel, al haberlo dejado tirado en la cama, se había quedado completamente dormido. Maldito borracho desagradecido. Que hubiese dormido en su casa, que, desde luego, Roxas no lo había invitado para echarse la siesta abrazaditos. Así que, le subió la camiseta y le bajó los pantalones. No podía quitárselos porque estaba atado, pero su cerebro lo había pensado todo. Si no se los quitaba, no tendría que volver a ponérselos. Vamos, que no tendría que desatarlo de nuevo para vestirlo. Desde luego, su mente merecía un altarcito. Uno tirando a grande.

Y ahí le entraron las dudas. El tercer paso del plan lo decía bien claro y no había lugar a equivocación posible, pero Roxas estaba empezando a dudar – seriamente – si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Visto de cierta manera, era casi como una violación. Pero las dudas se le pasaron en cuanto pasó su mirada por el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de Axel. La ciencia manda, Roxas obedece, y todo a la mierda. ¿Violación? Que se jodiese. O mejor, ya lo jodía él, que en eso era en lo que estaba.

Con cuidado, masajeó la entrepierna de Axel por encima de la tela. Puede que Axel no fuese a participar, pero al menos que disfrutase algo. Aunque estando dormido, poco iba a notar. Así que lo despertó – que su trabajo le costó –. Después de un monólogo sin sentido, algo que sonó como "_Gwildefoasdfkk rxsdgayterrui", _Roxas se dio por satisfecho al ver que se quedaba despierto. En el fondo sabía que le iba a gustar. Y era en el fondo donde le iba a gustar a Axel, precisamente.

Siguió con su tarea de masajear su entrepierna, prestando atención a los sonidos que Axel emitía. Estaba borracho, pero aun así seguía gimiendo bajito. Al menos Roxas sabría si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Y por lo visto, muy desencaminado no iba.

Cuando el miembro de Axel ya estaba bastante más despierto que el dueño y listo para cualquier trabajo – trabajo que esta vez no iba a hacer –, Roxas dejó de acariciarlo por encima de la tela y decidió que ya era hora de que le diese el aire, así que sin más, se deshizo de la única – pero molesta – prenda que le quedaba al pelirrojo. Inconscientemente, se quedó mirando. Su miembro lo estaba llamando. Y su boca estaba recibiendo la llamada. Unos lametones no le harían daño, ¿verdad? Bueno, daño, lo que es daño, no precisamente. Así que finalmente se decidió. Sólo un poco. Tampoco quería que se corriese. De momento.

Se alejó de la entrepierna de Axel. Si no lo hacía, era posible que empezase a perder el control. Y eso no era lo más recomendable para lo que tenía pensado Roxas. Se relamió los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir su fantasía, no estaba tan seguro. Pero eso no importaba. Las ganas las tenía, no había más que mirar el problemilla que tenía entre las piernas. Además, tenía que seguir el plan. No podía saltarse ningún paso. Y menos el más importante y último.

Le hizo doblar las piernas y se las separó. Sonrió. _Sisisí. _Axel intentó pronunciar algo que debió de ser "_Nonono"_, pero sólo se entendieron las oes. Pero Roxas, que estaba achispado pero no era imbécil, lo entendió a la perfección. Aunque de poco le sirvió para el caso que le hizo.

Se acercó lentamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Axel a su mesita. En su cajón estaba lo necesario para el siguiente paso: un bote de lubricante. Como ya no quedaba ninguna duda de que el cerebro de Roxas era maravillosamente fabuloso, el chico no se entretuvo en elogiarlo más, porque estaba seguro de que la idea de tener ese preciso bote en ese preciso lugar había sido de su cerebro – obviamente –.

Volvió a centrarse en la misión. Con demasiada impaciencia preparó a Axel. Bueno, no es que lo fuese a notar demasiado en el estado en el que se encontraba, así que tampoco era un gran problema. Aunque quizás a la mañana siguiente sí que iba a tener que vérselas con Axel con dolores. Pero eso era a la mañana siguiente. Lo suficientemente lejos como para no preocuparse por el momento. Además, su magnífico cerebro estaba totalmente concentrado en realizar su también magnífico plan. No debía desconcentrarlo con nimiedades.

Respiró profundamente y se preparó para la profundidad que iba a alcanzar otra parte de su cuerpo dentro del cuerpo de Axel. Oh sí, estaba caliente sólo de pensarlo. Y ya ni quería pensar en que estaba a punto de hacerlo. O quizás sí, porque eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Quiso decirle algo a Axel para tranquilizarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada más que cosas como _"te voy a follar"_, y no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese lo mejor que Axel podría escuchar justo antes del acto en sí. Así que, sin más espera, empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

"_Oh, Joder_" Era demasiado. Demasiado apretado. Y no pensaba poder aguantar mucho si eso seguía así. Lento. Lento. Un poco más rápido. Los gemidos de dolor de Axel empezaron a cambiar y sonaban bastante más placenteros. Pero Roxas ni siquiera lo oía, estaba demasiado perdido en su propio placer. Aunque tampoco descuidaba a Axel, no. Con una mano, la que no utilizaba para sujetarse a sí mismo – aunque tampoco había problema de aplastar a Axel con su peso mosca –, lo masturbaba – más inconscientemente que de forma consciente – al mismo ritmo al que iba. Ritmo que empezó a aumentar a la vez que iba perdiendo más y más el propio control de la situación. Hasta que no pudo más. Podía sentir las paredes internas de Axel a su alrededor, apretándolo más de lo que creía posible. Y Axel no se quejaba. Lo cual era una buena señal. Más bien gemía desesperado. Al día siguiente, aparte de dolor de culo, iba a tener una afonía bastante importante. Pero… culpa suya. Para que encima luego le dijese que no le había gustado. Pero no era momento de ponerse a pensar eso. Su cerebro – genial cerebro – estaba bastante ocupado registrando cada una de las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo. Y sólo con eso, no pudo evitarlo y se corrió dentro de Axel, siendo seguido poco después por el pelirrojo. No supo si se corrió por el simple placer de la sesión de sexo o porque había cumplido a la perfección su magnífico plan. Tampoco le importó. Estaba cansado. Y acababa de hacerlo con Axel. Con él, Roxas, uke, arriba.

Se desplomó encima de Axel, después de salir de él. Lo había hecho. El plan había sido perfecto, aunque eso no era algo que no se esperase. Era su plan, pensado por él. No podría haber fallado ni aun intentándolo aposta. Suspiró. Eso no era lo importante. Abrazó a Axel mimosamente. Eso _sí _que era lo importante. Vio a Axel forcejear con las ataduras improvisadas – sin conseguir liberarse – para, seguramente, abrazarlo a él también, pero Roxas – o más bien su cerebro omnipotente y omnipresente – decidió no desatarlo. No era sólo que así pudiese aprovecharse de él durante un rato más. Era más bien lo que lo esperaría si por la mañana – o cuando fuera que Axel despertase – Axel estaba desatado.

Lo pensó. Quizás no sería tan malo. Podía asegurar que la mente de Axel era perversa. Y no quería imaginarse lo que éste pensaría para castigarlo. Llevó sus manos hasta los jerséis y deshizo los nudos. No, no quería imaginarlo. Prefería probarlo en sus propias carnes.

* * *

_¿Quién vota por una venganza de Axel? *levanta la mano*_


End file.
